Clumsy
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: PG for mild violence. When Buddi finds himself in human hands, the results lead to problems for all the barbics. Please R& R!*COMPLETED. PART 3 ADDED*
1. Default Chapter

Clumsy

Gummi Bears are not mine. They belong to Disney. However this plot and any new characters I claim. I hope you enjoy this little three-parter. Please send feedback!

            "Don't go too far, Buddi."

            "I won't Ursa." The cub replied as he tore outside the city gates of Ursalia. Ryo and Mardi stepped aside to let the cub through. The cub ran down the bridge and down towards the river. He was free for the day so he decided to go play in the river. It was getting hot, summer was approaching. 

            Ursa watched him run off and shook her head good-naturedly. He was so full of energy. But then he was a child. Children were always full of energy. Buddi was going to go swimming, not a bad idea, given the burning hot weather. Still, she didn't like him being down there by himself, no matter how capable he was. 

            "Hey Ursa!"

            The Barbic leader turned and smiled at her best friend. He was going to head down towards the river because the guards had seen so unusual activity but given their position could not determine what it was. Gritty wanted to investigate.

            "Hey," she replied and said simply,

            "Can we expect you back tonight?"

            Gritty nodded. "Yeah, if there's something suspicious I'll stay for a time but count on me being back."

            Ursa nodded and Gritty took the same route down as Buddi had taken. She smiled faintly. Buddi was very close to both her and Gritty. He feared her more when punishment was involved because Gritty could be a big softie with cubs. He did not lose his temper very much and Ursa had never seen him lose it at a child.

            The two best friends were different in that aspect but very much alike in other ways. They both shared a hatred of humans and a desire to protect their clan, especially their future, Buddi. He was the only future they had. Ursa did what she could to prepare him but sometimes he rejected so much that it was infuriating.

            Ursa chuckled as she walked back into the city. Her child was just eleven but he was very mature most of time. However, sometimes there were little hints that revealed he was still a child. This little trip to the river was one. Another was that sometimes, not very often but sometimes, he would reject a bath or bedtime like it was a dagger to the heart. 

            Ursa did not know why she was musing over this. She shrugged the thoughts off and then cried to Gritty,

            "Hey Gritty!"

            He turned. She called to him, "If you can, get a small goat or something for us, okay?"

            Gritty nodded and sent her an affirmation salute.

            That said he went back to his descent towards the river.

* * *

            Buddi ducked back under the water and swam a few feet. The cool water felt great against his hot skin. He rose and inhaled as his wet hair trailed into his eyes. The cub parted it and wiped the water from his eyes.

"Hey, little gummi fish!"

Buddi opened his eyes and saw Gritty sitting by the bank. Obviously the adult had a reason to be down here but judging from his relaxed state, he'd either just gotten down here or was eating lunch. Buddi ducked under and swam over to the black bear.

Gritty chuckled as the cub poked his head back up through the surface of the water. The cub smiled at the adult but didn't get out of the water. Gritty reached into his knapsack and handed the cub a sandwich, honey, his favorite. He had expected to run into the child so he brought lunch for him. Buddi smiled and ate happily.

"What are you doing here, Gritty?" Buddi asked between bites. The adult smiled and answered,

            "Investigating. Ursa said the guards saw some strange movement down here but that they can't tell what it is."

            Gritty stood and said,

            "I'll see you later you little fish."

            Buddi leapt from the water. "I wanna come too."

            Gritty shook his head, 

            "Sorry partner. I'm gonna get very close and you don't have the sleuth needed."

            "I can be sly."

            "I know, but not as sly as is needed. Sorry partner," he said again. "Not this time."

            Buddi sighed and plopped down. Gritty ruffled the cub's hair and then ran off into the distance. Buddi gave up and dove back into the river.

 Buddi had been swimming for some time before his sharp ears picked up voices. He crept from the water and silently, with all the skills of sleuth he had learned, he crept towards the source. It didn't take him long to find it. 

He saw humans gathered in a circle. Daring being seen, he slipped down and made his way to a rock by their group and listened with attentive ears. He saw three men, dressed in armor and holding swords and one female.

The leader of this band was twirling his sword tip into the ground. Buddi winced involuntarily when he saw that sword. It was larger than Ursa, and sharp. Buddi did not need Ursa to tell him that the sword could easily remove his head if this human desired it. Buddi's entire clan carried swords but it was different. He was never afraid of them. They got angry at him sometimes but they would _never_ turn their swords on him.

Buddi rubbed his neck subconsciously. Even when he earned the highest punishment they gave, a paddling with the flat side of a sword, they _never_ used their own swords. They would always use a dull sword, one so dull that it could not cut him. But these humans had the very look of ruthless killers.

            The leader looked about mid thirties. He had dark midnight black hair and a short black beard. He had on black armor, an unusual color. His face was decorated with scars and dirt. He kept sipping a harsh smelling drink that Buddi had heard from Cavin was called alcohol. The adult gummies drank wine made from berries, which had alcohol too, which was why Buddi couldn't drink it, but it had far less than this drink. Buddi was a good five feet away and the smell was suffocating. 

            The two other men were slightly younger and of a smaller build than their commander. One had rusty red hair and a red mustache and the other had dirty blond hair and a beard. They had not donned their chest plates so their chests were bare. 

            There was the woman. She looked to be the eldest of the group. Her hair was bound in a black-rimmed hairpiece, which held her hair far back from her face, netting it in. Her eyes were a dark blue, nearly black. Her dress itself was dark black and had blood red designs about the waist and the wrists. She had an old and wise expression about her white face but it wasn't the same wisdom that Buddi saw in Ursa and Gritty's faces. This wisdom was not used for good. She was a sorceress, he could tell.

            "but Walden," the red haired one began. His commander interrupted.

            "No 'buts.' Yale, do you realize that these _gummies_ are not fairy tales? With the weapons they have in there, we could conquer whatever we wished."

            "But," the blond one intervened. "They outnumber us six to one. Even without that little one we see around, they outnumber us astronomically!"

            "You're not _scared_ of a few bears are you, Willard?"

            Willard spat on the ground, "No, but I'm also not a fool."

            "I beg to differ." The woman spoke softly, sipping some wine. Her voice was old but cold. "Do you really think that you can defeat them if they do not have something else to be concerned with?"

            "You have an idea on that, Chelsea?"

            "Would I have mentioned it if I did not?"

            Willard spoke out, "Something else to be concerned with?"

            "The cub behind that rock will work."

            Buddi's breath froze in his throat. He jumped up and ran. But Willard and Yale easily overpowered him, knocking him down and restraining him. They got several cuts and bruises for their effort. With growls they brought the kicking and hissing cub back to the two remaining members. 

            Walden knelt to be even with the cub. 

            "So we have a little spy. Tell me little one, do your parents live up there?" he pointed up towards the city in the distance.

            Buddi said nothing.

            Walden stood. "So, a stubborn one. That's fine. Chelsea?"

            The sorceress looked over at the cub and walked over to him. She touched Buddi's cheek and Buddi fought to pull away from her cold touch. She kept a firm grip, despite the cub's struggling. With a cruel smile, she rose.

            "This one is stronger than he appears. He is agile, dangerous."

            Walden smiled, drew his sword and pointed it to the cub's jugular. "Shall I dispatch him then?"

            Cold sweat ran down Buddi's face and his heart pounded in his chest. He felt the sharp metal against his life-giving vein and knew that a simple slit would kill him easily enough. Sweat made him hands clam up and he swallowed hard, afraid for his life. Silently, he called as if he could hear him,

            _"Gritty…help me."_

            But Chelsea shook her head. "No, this one could be useful. He's obviously the only cub we've seen among these gummies. However, that agility is dangerous. I can remedy that."

            Buddi stared at her. She knelt to his level again. Her hands were shimmering with a black and golden glow. She started to caress his face, sending the strange mist into his skin. As she did so, she spoke,

            "All who see you in their sights, shall turn, run with fright. Not even your mother will let you into her arms. Talent will flee and all you shall bring is harm!"

            The two human men released the cub that ran. He tripped as he neared the small woods. Walden laughed.

            "A curse of ungainliness, Chelsea."

            Buddi didn't want to believe it. He scrambled to his feet and tore into the trees, taking to the canopy almost immediately. Chelsea rolled her eyes. Her words and the illusion of lights had had the desired effect but the men were no doubt considering using the spell on old rivals. 

            _"Men,"_ she thought. _"There is no such curse. The child shall create the curse through his own belief."_

* * *

            Gritty sat in one of the trees trying to determine how to approach the disturbance. he still couldn't see what it was. 

            "Gritty!"

            There was a breaking sound and the Barbic adult was knocked to the ground. He swung his fist out of instinct.

            "OW!"

            Gritty saw now whom he had hit.

            "Buddi!"

            The cub looked at the adult through his now only good eye. He clutched the other tightly, trying to repress the pain. Gritty lowered the cub's hand. The child was sprawled across his lap, landing there when they fell. Looking up, Gritty saw that the branch Buddi had probably been standing on had snapped.

            "Buddi! Don't do that! You know how I get when I'm tracking something."

            "Sorry but I wasn't expecting you to punch me or for us to fall."

            Gritty shook his head and looked at the cub's right eye. It was already bruised, with a imprint of his fist. Buddi winced when he touched it.

            "It hurts?"

            "Yes!"

            Buddi suddenly remembered why he had come here,

            "Gritty! Those are humans!"

            "What?"

            "They are! Three men and one woman, a sorceress. The men have sword and armor and all that."

            "How do you know that?"

            "I…I heard them and went to see what it was."

            Gritty shook his head. "I thought I said leave it to me, Buddi."

            Buddi looked at the grown-up with pleading eyes,

            "You won't tell Ursa, will you?"

            Gritty looked at Buddi with a raised eyebrow, his critical look. Buddi lowered his head and said,

            "Please?"

            Gritty sighed, "Sorry partner. I'll give you today to tell her but it you don't, I will. That's something Ursa needs to know."

            "She'll ground me!"

            "Oh I doubt that. But I'd expect a lecture."

            Buddi sighed. "I just wanted to help. I never get to do anything because I'm a kid."

            "In time, Buddi."

            "But I don't wanna wait. I'm always told to wait!"

            Gritty stood, picking Buddi up and setting him on his feet in the process. Buddi brushed the dirt off his clothes and looked at Gritty with curiosity. The adult chuckled.

            "Head back to Ursalia Buddi. Do you want me to have to tell her?"

            Buddi shook his head. Ursa looked down on him when he did not stand up for his mistakes himself.  The cub had learned long ago that if he admitted to his errors to her, himself, soon after the error had been made, she slacked on the punishment.

            The cub took off towards the city.

            He was trembling inside. His eye hurt and now so did his shoulder. He'd fallen on Gritty when he had missed the branch and knocked the branch Gritty was standing on off with his shoulder. 

            Was that curse real?

Buddi shook that thought from his mind and concentrated on the cliff face. Getting down was easy but going up he had to climb a bit. Not too much but he had to climb the wall until he got back up to path. 

Buddi found his footing and headed up. Gritty could have made it in a few second but it took Buddi a few minutes. He finally got his fingers on the path only to have his feet lose their traction. His claws were not well fixed, so he slid back down, on his belly and landed in the river.

            The cub sat up and shook the water from his hair. He stood up and sighed. Was that curse real? Buddi had been raised not to believe in curses as Ursa said to him multiple times, when he tried to blame a curse or some other outward force for what happened: 'Buddi is in charge of Buddi.'

            The cub started again but like before he lost his grip and fell again although not as far as before. However, he found himself wet, dirty and his clothing torn. Ursa would make him wash off before she let him inside. But it would not be the dirt that bugged her. She was used to that. However, she would not be happy that he'd managed to shred his shirt. They made their clothing by hand and it was very time consuming. Ursa made most of his clothes or Grubbi would at times.

            Buddi finally managed to get himself up onto the path and started towards the city. He guessed that it was early afternoon. The sun wasn't as high as before but it wasn't low either. The cub didn't see Ursa so he made his way across the bridge. Lundi and Yves greeted him. 

            "What happened to you, Buddi?" Lundi asked with a chuckle. Buddi glared at him and stuck out his tongue. A childish reply but it made him feel better. Lundi and Yves rolled their eyes. Yves spoke,

            "Oh, _very_ mature, Buddi."

            "Shut up."

            The cub stormed through the two. If he could…

            "Buddi!"

            He saw Ursa in the distance. He immediately ran, knowing if she saw him like this, she'd lecture and he was _not_ in the mood for one of her tiresome scoldings. 

            But Buddi had not seen Mardi by him. He ran into him and the Barbic was flung into Demi, Eiji, and Shoji. The three knocked over their training partners: Kaii, Nami, and Koan. Those three managed to knock over Kazi, Yuki, and Murai as they walked by.

            Ursa walked over to pileup, a bit amused. All the fallen adults sat up and sat in unison as they looked to the cause of the chaos,

            "BUDDI!"

            The small cub turned cherry red and stood, saying,

            "Sorry."

            Ursa clamped her hands on his shoulders and then gasped as she got a view of his state. He winced.

            "Now, I'm _really_ sorry."

            Ursa rolled her eyes and towed the cub away as the adults got up. When she got him into the main hall, she started,

            "Buddi! What in Gum's name did you do?"

            "I fell," he answered truthfully. Jerking his arm from her grip, he hissed,

            "I can do that right?"

            Ursa narrowed her eyes and he immediately regretted his snappish reply. She said with authority, "Give me your tunic, Buddi."

            The cub stripped off his shirt, revealing a few scratches on his torso but none too bad. Ursa sighed deeply and said to the child, with a bit of anger,

            "Go wash your cuts off. Your tunic's irreparable. Go wait for me in my room."

            Buddi nodded and ran off. He was in for a lecture but he knew if he didn't obey he might get his flute taken. He wanted to play that some later so he went into Ursa's bathroom and took out some juice from a fruit that cleaned out wounds. The fruit itself was fatal if eaten but its juice cured wounds.

            Buddi didn't have to wait long. Ursa came in shortly, closing the door behind her.

            "Buddi. Gritty just came back. I think you have something to tell me?"

            Buddi swallowed and nodded. Ursa sat down in a chair across from where the cub sat and crossed her arms, with a firm expression.

            "Well?"

            "I…I heard noise while I was swimming so I went to see who it was. It was humans-"

            "Humans!" she leapt up and shouted, " You went to where those humans were? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you stay there? Did they do this to you? I'll make them wish they'd never _thought _of hurting you!"

            "Ursa! They didn't hurt me."

            Ursa glared at him,

            "The truth Buddi Barbic. You know how I feel about lying."

            "Well, one did put his sword to my throat…"

            "I knew it! Are you hurt?"

            She walked over and turned his face in her hands, trying to see if he was hurt in any way. Her eyes had gone from angry to concerned.

            "Ursa, I'm okay, really."

            "Then where did this black eye come from?"

            "Uh…I snuck up on Gritty…"

            Ursa sighed and said, "Oh say no more, that says it all."

            Ursa tilted his head up,

            "We tell you over and over not to surprise us."

            "I didn't mean to."

            He paused, "Did Gritty tell you that they were planning to-"

            "Yes, he did. I've posted extra guards and I'm going to start working on some plans now."

            "I didn't think you planned,"

            "If I have knowledge beforehand it helps immensely in battle and I always have a backup plan. It's simply foolish not to. You can help me there. How many were there?"

            "Three men and a woman. The woman they called a sorceress." He decided not to tell her about the possible curse. Ursa nodded. She was writing it down, no doubt so she could access it later when he wasn't available.

            "Weapons?"

            "The men had swords and spears and armor as defense. The woman knew some spells from what I saw."

            Ursa nodded.

            "Appearance?"

            Buddi thought. "The leader they called Walden. Tall, maybe mid thirties, black hair and beard. Willard looked like he was late twenties, blond hair and beard. Yale had red hair and a mustache. The woman, called Chelsea, had on a black dress with her hair pulled back and she looked the oldest."

            Ursa nodded and turned to start to plan a few strategies. They had the humans severely outnumbered but Ursa put nothing past humans. She wanted to make _sure_ they would be beaten. And a sorceress always provided a challenge. 

            Buddi got up to leave.

            Ursa grabbed his arm without taking her eyes from her work.

            "Stay here Buddi. I may need some more information."

            "Aw,"

            "You have something better to do than help defend our clan?" she asked dangerously.

            Buddi shook his head, "well, no but I wanted to play my flute."

            Ursa rolled her eyes but said, "You can play it here."

            "I can? You'll let me?"

            "Would I have suggested it, if I was going to forbid it? Just keep it low so I can think."

            The cub nodded.

            For an hour or so things went well. Then Ursa began to find the low noise nerve wracking. She turned around and ordered,

            "Lower!"

            Buddi stopped and stared at her. But nodded and lowered it as far as he could and still hear it. But at that point Buddi got to a note that was naturally low, on instinct he made it louder.

            Ursa growled and got up, turning to Buddi. He stopped immediately.

            "I said keep it down. Give it here!"

            Buddi got up and said, "I was keeping it down. That note's too soft to hear."

            Ursa grabbed his flute; he kept a firm grip, refusing to give it up when he had not disobeyed her. He pulled so that she was in front of him and his back was facing her desk and the window.

            "Buddi Barbic! LET GO!"

            "I didn't do anything!"

            "I told you…"

            Buddi's feet slipped and he fell backward, releasing his flute. The cub slid over the surface of her desk, smacking his head against the stonewall and knocking her notes out the window. He saw that immediately and tried to grab them. She had been working on those for almost an hour. And also he saw that it was her checklist she used for the weapons when they did routine maintenance. They fell and landed in the fountain.

            Buddi reluctantly turned around, fear circulating in his blood.

            Ursa stood, very calm, not red in the face.

            It was worse, her face was white and when she spoke, her voice was very controlled, tense.

            "Get. Out."

            Buddi swallowed and said,

            "I… I'm sorry Ursa."

            "I said get out!"

            The cub nodded and ran past her. On the way out, Ursa gave his backside a stinging smack. He rubbed his bottom but tore outside and into his own room, slamming his own door behind him.

            He wasn't going to ask for his flute back.

* * *

            Buddi finally decided to go back outside. He had his slingshot out and was knocking down small figurines in the courtyard or sometimes small bugs he saw. It was not as much fun as his flute but he figured Ursa would appreciate him using his slingshot more than if he was reading or something.

            Buddi took aim at the lock of a window. If he could hit that small target, Ursa would have to be happy. He pulled the rock back and released it.

            But his aim was less than perfect and it flew through the middle of the pane. He heard it hit something and then heard,

            "Buddi!"

            The cub swallowed and walked over.

Ursa shook her head and rubbed the back where Buddi had slugged her with the rock. She'd been on her way to talk to Gritty but now took time out to go and see Buddi.  Ursa stood inside the shattered window and slapped her hands on her hips. Buddi stood before her and said,

            "I..I'm sorry."

            Ursa slid the window up and said, angrily,

            "What is wrong with you today? I leave you alone for any amount of time and you do something else that's destructive!"

"I was trying to practice my aim." He said softly. The Barbic leader sighed. He hadn't meant much harm, she could tell by the remorse in his voice. And one window was not that big of a problem. She shook her head though. Buddi just wasn't himself today. She'd never known him to cause some many different types of trouble in such a short amount of time. Sliding the shattered pane up, Ursa sighed and sat on the edge of the window. Her earlier anger had cooled. She was still frustrated but she was no longer angry with him. 

"How so?"

            Buddi showed her, pulling back the launching device and closing one eye. She smiled. 

            "No wonder you missed it. Keep both your eyes open."

            "Both of them?" Buddi was baffled. It seemed to him that he couldn't see as focused when he did that. But Ursa nodded.

            "You'll see twice as well."

            She took his slingshot. "I'm giving you your flute back."

            "You are?"

            She nodded. "I know it was an accident. But this was not. Flute for your slingshot. Besides, you can't break anything with that flute."

            Buddi nodded, with a smile. Ursa looked at him,

            "But not for a good hour. Go explore the city or something. I need to talk to Gritty. I'll get you your flute when I'm done."

            Buddi sighed but nodded.

            As she left, he decided not to bug her anymore. He knew that after a meeting she would most likely forget about giving back his flute and if he bugged her then that would just make it worse. Besides, after all the trouble had caused her so far, he decided to save her the trouble and get it himself.

* * *

            Buddi glanced around Ursa's room. He saw her desk, which had been cleared, solely so nothing else could be knocked off it. Her window was closed. The cub glanced over at her cabinet where she kept her clothes and a few extra weapons.

            On top of the cabinet right where Buddi knew it would be was his flute, alongside her sword. He looked along the cabinet's side and jumped onto her bed. He used the hinges for footholds and managed to make his way up the tall cabinet. He despised being short!

            Buddi pulled himself on top of Ursa's dresser. It was where she kept both her sword and things she took from Buddi when she grounded him. He got his flute easily. It felt a little too easy to Buddi. 

            The cub was just beginning to feel that maybe things were going better when he found himself stumbling over her sword and he fell to the ground, bringing her sword with him. He hit the ground hard and saw her sword had clattered down by his side. He looked up.

            "Buddi!"

            The cub grinned sheepishly when he saw that Ursa had heard the commotion and was now standing over him, hands planted firmly on his hips. Buddi waved and she pulled him up by his arm.

            "What are you doing?"

            "I…I didn't want to bug you anymore so-"

            "So you thought you'd get your flute yourself."

            "Yeah."

            Ursa rolled her eyes. "Buddi, don't ever touch my sword again, understand?"

            "I didn't mean to…"

            "I know and that's why I won't punish you."

            She handed him the flute and said,         

"Now go,"

            Buddi decided to accept the good fortune and ran off. Ursa sighed. Why was he being so…mischievous?

            "Even for Buddi." She mused as she scooped up her fallen weapon.

* * *

            With Ursa doing meetings, everyone was on their own for dinner. Buddi decided to have another honey sandwich. He was not a cook by any means. In fact, the few times he had cooked he had nearly thrown up when he tasted it. But he could do a sandwich.

            Buddi sighed as he pulled a chair up.

            "Why do you adults put everything so high?"

            The honey was on a high shelf, nearly two feet over his head. The cub had to stand on chairs to reach anything in the kitchen practically. It was quite the bother. Ursa told him that he was the only short one so it made more sense to have things at the average height of the others. The cub had to agree with her logic but that did not make it any easier.

            The cub had to stand on his tiptoes and stretch before he got the very edge of the honey jar. He managed to pull it the edge before his balance was lost. He fell and realized he should have asked for help. But Barbics never did that! 

            The jar fell and broke as it hit his head. He yelped in pain and then in discomfort as the honey spilled over his hair, down his face and over his shoulders. He whined,

            "Why me?"

            "Buddi!"

            Grubbi came in and had to stifle a laugh. The cub was drenched with honey. He looked like a living breathing honeycomb. And judging from his face he did not want to be reminded of that. He glared at Grubbi. The cook smiled and offered the cub a hand. He helped the cub up and using a wet cloth tried to get the honey from his face. But it was to no avail. If anything, it made it worse! 

            Buddi tried to pull away as the motions were making his fur hurt with the honey was yanking at his skin. He whimpered in protest and Grubbi stopped his scrubbing.

            "Sorry, little one."

            Buddi groaned. "Aw Gum Above, why me?"

            The door chose then to open and Ursa walked in, obvious anxious to eat herself as it was a bit late for dinner, almost ten at night. She took one look at him and her jaw dropped.

            "Buddi? Oh Gum, Buddi."

            "Hey, ya think I like this?" he snapped peevishly.

            Ursa shook her head. "Come on, Buddi. Let's get that off. I'll run you a hot bath."

            "Ow!"

            "Hold still!"

            "It burns! It's hot and ow! Ursa!"

            The Barbic leader sighed and said, in frustration. "If you would hold still, we would have finished sooner."

            "You hurt!"

            Ursa growled, rung out the cloth in her hand and assaulted the cub's hair again. It was still coated with sticky honey and Buddi was not making this any easier. She knew the water burnt but it would have been next to impossible to get the honey off in cool water. 

            "Ow! Ursa! You're gonna pull off my scalp!"

            "Stop your whining, Gum Above!" she hissed back. She grabbed a handful of coated hair and began to scrub it viciously between her hands. Buddi yelped in protest, saying,

            "Stop it!"

            "Buddi, will you stop complaining and cooperate with me?"

            "But it hurts."

            "Deal with it."

            Buddi pouted and bit down a yelp as she tore through his hair again. 

            Ursa sighed. The hair was the hardest part. As she worked she asked,

            "How in Gum's name did you get honey all over yourself?"

            "You put it up too high!"

            "Buddi, were you climbing on the counter again?"

            "No!" Buddi sulked. The last time he'd done that he'd slipped and smacked his head nice and hard on the countertop. He hadn't been able to sit up without pain for three whole days. He went on, "I was on a chair and lost my balance."

            "You've been losing your balance all day!" she stated as she finished with his hair finally and started to scrub at his shoulders. She ignored his protests and went on, "I swear today you've been such an troublemaker. I can't leave you alone for two seconds!"

            Buddi lowered his head and winced as she dug into his shoulders again.

            "Why do you scrub so hard?"

            "It works better. Now hold still while I do your neck."

            Buddi tried to but it tickled. 

            Ursa shook her head but smiled. It helped to hear him laugh. She tried to be as swift as she could because she knew how ticklish her cub was. It was hard enough to keep him from pressing his chin into his shoulder, an instinct to stop her from tickling. 

            When she finally got to his face, it was a struggle, especially on the forehead where the least amount of skin was. It burnt like mad she knew from just his expression.

            When she finally managed to finish, she ran her hands over his upper torso and hair, to make sure she got it all out. Fortunately she had. 

            "Okay Buddi we're done. Think you can keep out of trouble long enough for you to eat?"

            Buddi blushed and nodded.

            Ursa handed him a nightshirt and towel and left him alone.

* * *

            Buddi laid in his bed, face buried in his pillow and silent tears making their way down his cheeks. 

            "Why? Why me? All I ever wanted to be is be someone Ursa could be proud of. And now I'm even denied that!"

            Buddi was not sure how long he laid there, quietly sobbing, in self-pity and in self-accusation for not listening. If he had listened then Chelsea would never have cursed him. Perhaps then he could have done something right. 

            All Buddi knew was that suddenly he felt a hand on his back.

            Buddi turned and swiftly wiped at his eyes and sniffed,

            "U..Ursa?"

            Ursa turned lit a candle by his gas lamp. She didn't need a lot of light. She looked at him sternly,

            "Buddi you've become a fountain lately. Why are you crying now?"

            "You're…you're right."

            Ursa looked at him, confused. He went on to explain.

            "I haven't meant to be a troublemaker. I've just tried to be helpful and all I do is get in the way!"

            Ursa sighed and lifted Buddi's head so she looked into his eyes. 

            "Buddi, none of those were your fault. I'm snappish because of the threat of attack. Is that why you're crying? Because you think you've made me so upset and angry?"

            Buddi nodded, "All I want to do is make you proud of me."

            Ursa smiled faintly and said, "I'm proud of you anyway."

            She took a breath, "Buddi, don't worry about your mistakes so. Learn from them but don't dwell on them. What's been done can't be reversed."

            "But I got into so much trouble today!"

            "Buddi, we all have our off days."

            " _This_ off?"

            Ursa smiled, "Buddi, you made mistakes today. That's no big deal when it comes down to it. Tomorrow's a clean slate."

            Buddi looked at her with hopeful eyes. She hugged him gently and said, 

            "Trust me, I'm sure tomorrow will be different."

            "You think so?"

            Ursa nodded. "So you were a little clumsy today. That isn't very important. Set your thoughts on tomorrow and dry those tears!"

            Buddi smiled and laid back down. Ursa drew his comforter back up to his shoulders and patted his back twice before getting up and blowing out the light. 

            Buddi drifted off to sleep with her words in his mind and said to himself,

            "Well, it can't _possibly_ get worse…can it?"


	2. Part 2

Clumsy

Gummi Bears are not mine. They belong to Disney. However this plot and any new characters I claim. I hope you enjoy this little three-parter. Please send feedback!

Part 2

* * *

            The rays of bright sunlight pierced Buddi's eyes and he rubbed them before turning over and drifting back to sleep.  He was tired and exhausted. But it had been because he had been up half the night wondering if he should tell Ursa about this curse. He knew that he really should but he chickened out whenever he considered approaching her with such information.   

            It was only when Buddi heard the sound of dishes being rattled and chattering voices that he sat up and looked outside. 

            "Oh Gum! I overslept!"

            In half to time it took to usually get ready, the cub threw on a tunic and raced down the stairs only to bump into Ursa on the way down. The two wound up in a twisted mangle on the floor. Ursa looked at the cub with contempt.

            "Buddi! It's about time!"

             The cub looked at her with embarrassed and pleading eyes. 

            "Sorry."

            Ursa rolled her eyes. "Did you sleep in today?"

            The cub swallowed and said cautiously, "Am I in trouble if I did?"

            "That's a yes then."

            She got to her feet and pulled Buddi up, and said harshly,

            "You know better. For that, you can wait until lunch to eat. You sleep in and you miss things. You know what time you're supposed to get up!"

            "I'm sorry."

            Ursa rolled her eyes, "Don't bother with apologies. Instead, I want you up an extra hour early tomorrow."

            "Ursa!"

            A raised eyebrow ended his protests.

            "Go and meet Gritty for training."

            "You usually train me."

            "I know," she replied, "But, Gritty and Ryo are right from what they told me last night after you went to sleep.'"

            "Which was?"

            "You need variety. Not all enemies act the same."

            "But Ursa-"

            "Just go."

            "I have enough trouble as it is!"

            "Then perhaps this new tactic will toughen you up!"

            Buddi sighed and walked off, calling, "where is Gritty?"

            "The sparing room."

            Buddi winced. He hated sparing with a passion. Although Ursa always restricted her strength he always walked away with several bruises and aching muscles. Gritty was even stronger than Ursa and he was not used to training him. That alone scared him.

            "Go Buddi."

            The cub sighed but ran off as she said.

* * *

            Buddi ducked and jerked his arms up in a defense position to keep Gritty's blows from hitting him. The adult was fast but Buddi was agile. Still Buddi was struggling. He had to fight to even stay on his feet and not get clobbered. Normally it would have been simple to avoid being hurt but today he was stumbling, tripping. 

            "Buddi, stop just blocking and fight back."

            "Me? You're twice my size. My punches'll be flies to you!"

            Gritty swung his fist and Buddi dropped so that he wouldn't get hit. But as he fell, he focused on the ground for a brief moment. Gritty smacked the cub in his forehead, sending him flying onto his back. 

            Buddi fought tears at the pain that shot through his head. He didn't even bother to get up. Instead he rubbed his forehead trying to dull the ache. He felt someone kneel down and help him sit up.

            Buddi growled at Gritty, "Did ya have to hit so hard?"

            Gritty spoke simply, "I was easy. But I had to make a point."

            "And what very painful point was that?"

            Gritty shook his head as he gestured the cub could leave,

            "Never lower your eyes to an enemy."

* * *

            Buddi sat in the secret passage just looking over some of the things he kept here. Most of them were just useless things, books, including a few other instruments. Buddi could play more than the flute although the flute was his favorite. He had limited skills with the lyre and a small horn as well.

            Buddi also had a few small drums; each one could fit in each palm of his hand. He'd gotten them last year on the morning after the Night of the Burning Stars, for one of his many gifts. He loved it. It was made from different types of wood and some of them provided different tones. They had different carving on them, each possessing a different meaning.

            Buddi pushed them aside and just gazed through the small cracks in the wall. He could hear the adults here but they couldn't hear him. He liked to do this often when the adults thought he was asleep but one time Ursa had caught him and punished him with a lecture about obeying her rules and why he needed more sleep than they did. Also she'd taken away his snacks for a week. He hated it when she did that.

            The cub listened and heard scratches of Ursa and Gritty's voices

            "How did it go?"

            "The cub can't focus Ursa."

            "Gritty, he never does completely."

            "What are you going to do about it?"

            "I'm not sure. I really don't want to be forced to…"

            Gritty nodded, "I know Ursa, but it seems to me that the immense focus training may be the only way."

            Buddi swallowed hard. He didn't want to think about what that was.

            Ursa nodded. "I know but Buddi has trouble sitting still for anything. You know the first step of that training is being focused and still for hours on end."

            Gritty nodded.

            Buddi got up to leave, but as he walked off, he slipped and fell through a hidden trapdoor. Pain shot through his arms as jarred bits of rock sliced them open. Dirt fell from the ancient walls and covered him, getting into the cuts, making them sting.

            Buddi landed in the hall outside the kitchen. He looked up and saw the trapdoor was in the ceiling. He started to get up and got a good look at his torn arms. He winced as he saw the deep gashes and decided to use the cold water in the kitchen to wash them off.

            The cub had only been washing them for a good five minutes when he heard Ursa.

            "Buddi!"

            He turned and saw her by the doorway, her mouth hung open. He swallowed,

            "I just fell down a passageway-"

            "Buddi, come here." Buddi obeyed and Ursa took his hand saying,

            "I'm glad you tried to handle this yourself Buddi but those cuts need medical attention. They're too deep." She pressed around one and saw Buddi wince. "And they hurt."

            She pulled Buddi by his hand as his arms had long, perhaps foot long cuts down their sides. As she walked up the stairs she called,

            "Grubbi? Are you in sick bay?"

            "Yes."

            Ursa pulled Buddi along behind her and walked into the room to find Grubbi studying some books. She called,

            "Here's a little patient for you."

            Grubbi turned and said,

            "Well, well, well, did you have a fight with glass, Buddi?"

            Buddi pouted, "Not funny."

            Grubbi scooped the cub up and sat him on his table and turned around. He found the fruit he was looking for swiftly.

            Buddi watched, nervous. He knew that fruit. It worked but it stung like fire. Ursa did not miss his worried look. She sighed deeply. 

            "Buddi, just hold still, you aren't going to make me chase after you are you?"

            Buddi glared at her, "Ursa, I haven't done that since I was eight."

            Ursa chuckled, "three years. Buddi, you have to realize, three years is not that long."

            Buddi looked at Grubbi, who walked over, bowl in hand. Buddi just held his arms out and Grubbi chuckled. He held the fruit over the first wound and gently squeezed the juice out into the gorges. 

            Buddi let out a yelp of pain. Grubbi smiled. He gestured to Ursa who held the cub's arm still as Grubbi applied the medication to all the cub's cuts. Buddi couldn't help but cry. It burned like a fire in his arms.

            Grubbi brought over some bandages. Wrapping the cub's arms swiftly, he said, "That should do it. Just be more careful Buddi."

            The cub nodded and ran out swiftly.

* * *

            Buddi wandered off, looking for Gritty. He wasn't about to tell Ursa about the curse but he decided he needed to tell somebody.  Gritty seemed the best choice to Buddi. That Barbic rarely ever lost his temper and Buddi had never been the victim of it. The victim of scoldings yes but never a lost temper. 

            Buddi decided to check the older Barbic's room first. Gritty was known to go back to his room after training to stretch or just relax. When Buddi last checked he'd been near the end of his training for the day. 

            Buddi found the adult's room empty but decided to wait. He was welcome in any of the adults' room although some he simply avoided. He liked to loaf in Gritty, Grubbi or Ursa's rooms though. 

            Buddi winced. Definitely not Grubbi's today. Trying to make amends the cub had attempted to help with lunch's dishes. He'd broken ten of them. Grubbi had snapped at him, although not very harshly and told him to go and do something else.

            Buddi sat on Gritty's bed and glanced around the room. He saw that like most of the other adults, Gritty kept some weapons hanging on the wall, mostly for decoration. But Gritty's prized treasure was an ancient sword that he had managed to save from Barbic Woods. Buddi suspected that he'd had it as a backup sword in the worst of circumstances.

            Buddi looked it over. The hilt had been carved from the wood of their forest and then coated with steel. The blade was very old and corroded. It looked pretty fragile to Buddi. Ursa had told him numerous times that it was pretty important to Gritty, because it had been Gritty's great-grandfather's and that he was not to touch it. 

            Buddi made every attempt to avoid it. He was actually about to leave when he heard Gritty's familiar footsteps. He leapt up, anxious to greet the adult and maybe get some help with this 'clumsy' dilemma. 

            But then his clumsiness struck again. He caught his foot on the frame of the bed and went tumbling head over heels in a kind of somersault. He slammed into the wall and then yelped as he dove to catch the ancient sword before it fell, knowing for a fact that he was no where near strong enough to lift it and that it would most likely slice his hand open if he were to touch it.

            But that unfortunately was not as issue as the fragile blade slammed into the hard stone floor and shattered on contact. Buddi got to his knees and jerked his head around as the door opened and gritty walked in.

            For a brief moment, Gritty said nothing, just stared at Buddi and the remaining fragments of the forgotten sword, which oddly enough he still found some strength and power in. Barbics were very proud of their heritage and rare weapons such as that one carried great weight. 

            Gritty finally spoke and his voice was cold, angry. It was the first time Buddi had heard anger from the black Barbic, directed at him.

            "Buddi. Barbic. Get. Out. Now."

            Buddi stumbled to his feet and said, "it..it was an accident…"

            "An accident? How can you _accidentally_ knock down a sword and shatter it?"

            "The blade is…was…fragile."

            "Fragile? Is that all you can say, cub?"

            Buddi swallowed, Gritty _never_ called him _cub_. Buddi backed up and when he saw the anger in Gritty's eye, the cub took no chances. He ran.

            Gritty took off after him, for once in a rage and unable to control his temper.

            "UUUURRRRSSSSAAAA!!!"

            The Barbic leader turned as someone called her name. It was Buddi, running as if a whole army of humans were after him. He saw her, ran behind her and grasped her around the waist, pleading,

            "Save me!"

            Ursa rolled her eyes, "Buddi Barbic, what did you do?"

            "I…I…it was an accident."

            "Buddi, you know for a fact that is _never_ a good way to win my favor."

            "But it's true. I didn't mean to break the stupid sword…"

            "What sword?"

            "Gr…Gritty's old sword on the wall…"

            "You WHAT?"

            Buddi looked up at her, knowing if she turned against him he was toast. He started to speak as fast as he could, knowing Gritty was closing in on him.

            "It was an accident! Honest it was! I was waiting for Gritty cause I wanted to talk to him. I heard him coming so I got up but I tripped and slammed into the wall. The sword fell off the wall. I tried to catch it. I did! I did! I didn't mean to break it Ursa!"

            "Whoa, Buddi, slow down!" she looked at the cub with concern, "if it was an accident why are you coming pleading to me?"

            "Gritty's gonna kill me!"

            "Buddi, don't be-"

            "BUDDI!"

            Ursa jerked her head up as her best friend stormed through the doorway. Ursa had never seen him lose his temper but it was definitely lost here. Buddi tightened his grip on her waist and started to tremble. Ursa turned to gritty.

            "Gritty, calm down!"

            "Calm down? Ursa, that sword was part of my heritage. You _know_ what we Barbics think of that."

            Ursa nodded, "yes I do know. However, I also know what we are _not_ supposed to support. Acting towards one of our own in a fit of anger. You've lost your temper Gritty. I _will_ send Buddi to talk to you but not now. Go cool off."

            "Ursa," he was practically livid. "Where's the cub?"

            "Gritty Barbic, I said go cool off! That's an order!"

            Gritty stormed off and Ursa turned to the cub clutching her waist. His hands were sweaty and he was shaking. She rubbed his hair. 

            "Buddi,"

            The cub opened his eyes, looked up at her and said,

            "I love you." 

            Ursa rolled her eyes, "Buddi, I will be sending you to talk to him but not while he's that angry. Understood?"

            Buddi nodded. Ursa smiled and said, "Good boy. Now, come with me, I want you to tell me exactly what happened…

* * *

            "…And that's how it broke."

            Gritty sat listening and nodded. He was much calmer although still upset. However, he was relieved he had listened to Ursa and cooled off or he may very well have hurt Buddi in a way that he later would have never forgiven himself for.

            Gritty took a breath, "Okay Buddi, I believe that you didn't do it on purpose-"

            'Thank you."

            "-But," he went on. "The fact remains that the sword's broken. I can't repair that sword and I can't replace it either. It was an heirloom."

            Buddi lowered his eyes, "are you trying to make me feel guilty? If you are, it's working."

            "No, I'm not. I know you didn't mean it and that's why I'm not gonna punish you."

            Buddi looked up, Gritty stated, "I just want you to stay away from my things from now on."

            Buddi nodded, deeply hurt. Gritty had always let him fetch his weapons or trinkets. But he had more sense than to protest and rose without a word and walked out. 

            Buddi felt terrible. It had been an accident but he still felt terrible. He wandered through the halls and stopped by the weapons' room. He knew he was only allowed in there if an adult was with him but he just wanted to gaze by the window. 

            The cub wandered in, feeling very much alone. He spied the window and an empty rank under it. The temptation was too great, even with the luck the cub had been having. He raced towards it and scrambled up the side, until he was sitting on the top. 

            The cub sat still, just watching the outside. However, the cub suddenly was aware that he was falling backward. He turned and saw the rack was falling. He leapt off but that only succeeded in knocking down the rack with more force. 

            Buddi hit the ground hard and was suddenly aware of a horrid crash. He yelped. 

            The rack had caught another rack which in turn knocked down yet another and so forth. Buddi was stunned, too stunned to move. Before the cub knew it, every rack in the room was lying on the ground.

            "Oh Gum, why me? I _am_ cursed!"

            The small cub tried in vain to fix some of the room but his strength could not even budge most of the weapons. He was staring, not sure what to do when he heard a familiar tapping.  The cub turned reluctantly to find Ursa standing in the doorway, her face a mask of anger.

            Ursa tapped her fingers on her arm and one of her feet against the floor. Her anger was blinding her. She was not angry only because of the mask but because Buddi _knew_ he was not allowed in the weapons' room alone.

            "Young man, come here."

            Buddi reluctantly obeyed and Ursa snatched his bandaged arm and began to drag him down towards his room, "Buddi, I have to handle possible attacks and you knock down all our weapons?"

            "I…"

            "You aren't even supposed to be in there!"

            "But Ursa, I was just-'

            He froze for one specific reason. 

            Ursa was taking off her belt.

            "Ursa! No! Please no! Not the belt!"

            She made no response except, 

            "You deserve it. I've told you over and over!"

            Buddi just started to say, "I am cursed, I am cursed, I am cursed."


	3. Part 3

            Buddi sat on his bed, on his belly, kicking his feet back and forth. He'd been grounded to his room until tomorrow morning. He sighed deeply and winced as he rolled over. The pain made him immediately turn back onto his stomach. 

            "Blast you Chelsea, what did I do to you?"

            Buddi sighed deeply. He felt bad about making so much extra work for the adults and he felt sorry for himself. Ursa had been wrong. If anything, today had been worse than yesterday. He was beginning to believe that this stupid curse had ruined his life. 

            And his backside hurt.

            Ursa had given him the buckled end of her belt six times. Then she'd grounded him. Buddi tried not to think about it but it came back, in crystal clear vision…

_A Few Hours Ago…_

            "I didn't mean to, Ursa!"

            "Buddi…"

            "I didn't. It was-"

            "Buddi! I'm not punishing you just for the mess."

            Buddi looked at her and backed up. As she spoke, she was sliding her belt off the rest of the way and folding it in half. 

            "Buddi, you _know_ you aren't allowed in the weapons' room. That mess just reminded me why. Now come here!"

            "Ursa, no, please no. Not…not the belt."

            "Come here and hold still."

            Buddi didn't move. Ursa grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to her, despite how he begged and pleaded,

            "Ursa! No! No!"

            Buddi despised being spanked, but the belt was the second highest punishment they gave. Only the sword paddling was higher. Barbics did not generally use physical punishments but when they did, it was a force that Buddi dreaded, no matter who distributed it, although it was usually Ursa. 

            "Hold still!"

            Buddi tried to break her grip, despite how futile he knew it was. She wrapped her arm around his torso, holding him still. Ursa's voice turned colder.

            "Buddi, stop now or I'll add a swat for each time you protest!"

            Buddi froze. Ursa spoke again,

            "Gum's sake, Buddi you know how strict I am on rules."

            "But I didn't know it was gonna fall like that!"

            "You broke my rules, deliberately disobeyed me." She continued, ignoring his protests. "And look what came of it. Do you have any _idea_ of how long it will take to clean that mess up?"

            "I could help-"

            "No! You've done more than enough! You're pleading for my mercy but that doesn't work with me and you know it. You broke my rules, now pay for it."

            Buddi squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He let out a loud yelp as Ursa's belt connected with his backside. He pleaded with her,

            "I'm sorry! I-OW!"

            Ursa smacked him five more times.

            By the time she released him from her grip, he was sobbing, the pain that spanking brought refreshed in his memory. She told him, her voice still angry,

            "Stop crying. You deserved every swat I gave you. Stop crying!"

            "It…it hurts."

            "I know. Buddi, I hate doing that. You know for a fact how rarely I spank you."

            "But…but with the belt?"

            Ursa slid her belt back on and said, "Buddi, that mess contributed to that. If you had listened to me, you would not have made such a disaster area."

            Buddi looked at her, with red eyes.  She said simply, "It's for your good. As is this: you're grounded to your room until tomorrow morning."

            Her voice had not cooled at all. She looked at him with stinging eyes,

            "Is that understood, young man?"

            Buddi nodded. Ursa stormed out and slammed the door.

Present 

            Buddi turned over and laid on his side when his stomach growled. He hadn't been allowed to eat dinner. He looked at the clock. It was almost his bedtime but he was so hungry. He licked his lips and tried to ignore the pain in his belly. 

            The door opened and Buddi heard Ursa's footsteps.

            "Ursa?"

            She sat by his bed and stroked his hair. "Yes, it's me."

            Buddi turned onto his other side but didn't sit up. Ursa took a breath,

            "Sit up so I can talk to you, Buddi."

            The cub did so but sat on his knees. Ursa raised an eyebrow,

            "Buddi, it can't be that bad!"

            Buddi made no reply to that comment. Rather he said,

            "Yeah?"

            "I came in to tell you good night. And to tell you something,"

            "Yeah?"

            "Buddi…actually I need to ask you something."

            "What?"

            "Buddi, I get the feeling that you didn't tell me everything that happened with those humans."

            Buddi nodded, "I didn't."

            Ursa looked at him, "well?"

            "I…I…"

            He looked at her and just flung himself at her, locking his arms around her neck and burying his face into her chest.

            "Buddi!"

            The cub just blurted it out, saying exactly what he knew he should have told her a time ago.

            When Buddi finished, he felt Ursa lift his chin,

            "Buddi, why didn't you tell me?"

            "Be…because you said curses were…stupid."

            "They are. You aren't cursed."

            "But everything that's happened…"

            "That was because of your actions. Now what have I told you over and over again?"

            Buddi let his shoulders slump and obediently repeated a phrase that had become familiar over the past few days by the way it kept repeating in his mind.

            "Buddi is responsible for Buddi."

            Ursa nodded, "that's right. You make your own luck Buddi."

            "I'm sorry."

            "For what?"

            "For the weapons, the dishes, the…well, everything."

            Ursa smiled at him affectionately. "I know you are."

            Ruffling his brown hair, she said, "And I know that you've been having a rough time lately. It'll get better eventually. Just try and stay out of trouble."

            Buddi nodded, "all right, I'll keep that in mind."

            Ursa smiled at him again and said, "Okay, you're released from your room to go get a bath and then I want you in bed, understand?"

            Buddi nodded and she left. 

            Buddi did as told and once he was in his nightshirt, he went back to his room to find Ursa waiting for him. He wasn't surprised honestly as she always came and told him goodnight. But it was rare when there was a threat of attack. He had been surprised when she had come in a few minutes ago but the fact that she came back was even more surprising.

            "Ursa! I thought that you were planning for the attacks?"

            As he spoke, Ursa helped him into bed and tucked him in, saying,

            "I am but I can take five minutes to tell you good night."

            She thumbed his nose and said, "Now, I want you to sleep and think about how you're gonna improve tomorrow. Okay?"

            Buddi sighed, "didn't work last time."

            Ursa rolled her eyes, "Buddi, you don't give up because one time didn't work."

            "But…"

            "Hush." She looked him directly in the eye. "I know you think today was terrible. You got cuts on your arms that I _know_ still hurt and on top of that you got a spanking."

            Buddi nodded with a wince and said, "It _still_ hurts."

            "As well it should." She answered simply. "You'll remember it. But don't dwell on today."

            Buddi pouted but didn't say anything just turned onto his side. Ursa smirked and softly said, as she stroked his hair once more,

            "Gentle dreams, Buddi."

            Unlike glens who said 'sweet' dreams, Barbics believed that dreams were impersonations of inner fears, goals, and ambitions. Wishing for gentle dreams, requesting the dreams to be from goals and ambition, not fears, was their way of wishing each other a peaceful sleep.

            Buddi nodded. He was half asleep as it was, he was in pain but his little body was tired. He curled his legs into his chest and closed his eyes. Ursa stroked his hair and he heard her chuckle a little. She patted his back and said,

            "I'll see you in the morning Buddi."

            Buddi nodded again and she blew out his light before she got up and left, closing the door behind her softly.

* * *

            "Buddi!"

            The cub groaned and buried his face into his pillow, moaning,

            "Not yet!"

            Ursa smiled and sat on his bed, saying, "Wakey, wakey, Buddi."

            Buddi moaned loudly and shook his head. Ursa smiled again. Buddi had never been a morning bear. He probably never would be. He glared at her out of the corner of one eye and said,

            "Not yet."

            Ursa smirked. "Buddi, you were supposed to get up an hour ago but because I felt sorry for you, I let you sleep until you usually get up, instead of an hour early like I told you yesterday."

            Buddi frowned but rose slowly. Rubbing at his eyes, he said,

            "I'm upping, I'm upping."

            Ursa smiled and said, "Grubbi's fixing breakfast. Come down when you get dressed."

            Buddi nodded and Ursa walked out. He was tempted to go back to sleep but wisely thought better of it. He stretched and dressed before heading downstairs. He was hoping he could actually make it down without tripping this time.

            Fortunately he did so and when he walked into the kitchen he was greeted with the smells of freshly prepared meats, cheese, and milk. He sat down in his usual spot and Grubbi gave him a plate before sitting down himself. The Barbics ate in silence, as they usually did.  They would speak at night, during the evening meal.

            Buddi finished first as he usually did. He got up, excused himself and went outside. He decided to journey a way outside the city, just to hopefully avoid any other accidents. This curse had forced his self-esteem to take a nose-dive.

            The cub wasn't sure how long he sat on the bridge, just letting his feet dangle. He was deep in thought. He supposed that the morning guards had been at the gate for several hours but he didn't care. They didn't bother him so he forgot they were there.

            "Buddi."

            The cub yelped in surprise and lost his balance immediately. He pitched forward, with a scream.

            Gritty's reaction was instantaneous. He dropped to his knees; ignoring the pain the sudden weight brought to his skin and snatched the cub by his left ankle. The guards almost ran over but saw swiftly that Gritty had a firm grip.

            Buddi had a very good view of how far the ground was below him and he felt sick to his stomach. For a moment, he thought he would throw up. Dear Gum Above, he hated heights. The cub let out a strangled whimper.

            "I've got you, partner."

            Gritty pulled the small cub up, grabbing him around his waist when he was able. As he set the cub safely on his feet, his own pulse was still racing. If his reflexes had been a millisecond slower…

            Buddi was snow pale and said,

            "Don't…don't do that."

            "I was going to tell you, you shouldn't get that close to the edge."

            Buddi nodded. "Ursa is always telling me that."

            "Now you know why."

            Buddi nodded, "wish I had found out in a less frightening way though."

            Gritty smiled, trying to force the relief from his eyes. He didn't want the cub to know how in a split second his heart had stopped.

            "You need to work on your balance, partner."

            Buddi nodded, "I know, I know."

            Buddi looked at Gritty, "did you just come out to lecture me?"

            Gritty shook his head, "No, you looked depressed."

            Buddi shrugged, "Maybe I am a bit. But I'm okay, I just want some time to think."

            Gritty nodded, "Well, if you just wanna think, fine. But don't forget you have to train in a few hours. If Ursa has to come and get you, it won't be pretty."

            Buddi nodded and headed over the bridge and over to the furthest edge of Gordian Gulch. The Gulch was most noticeable in the back of Ursalia but it stretched completely around the city. The cub walked a ways down. Then his young ears perked up.

            Buddi for once was thankful for his training. Once a week Barbics had 'senses training' where they sharpened their senses other than their eyes. It was a sparring training. Buddi trembled and fingered an old bruise on his temple. 

            Ursa _always_ did the senses' training with him. She promised no one else would. If she wasn't available, the training was postponed until she was available. She would blindfold him and then attack, telling him to use his ears. 

            Buddi was not an expert at that by any means. The bruises he had were proof.  But his hearing was extremely good. He heard those same humans; those that he'd met before. The cub followed the sounds as silently as he could. He found them taking the forgotten path out of the Gulch. 

            The cub didn't need to hear their conversation to know what they were doing. He turned and ran silently but when he was out of their earshot, he broke into a sprint. His feet were pounding against the earth and his breaths began to come in gasps as he tore through the gate guards as fast as he could. 

            The cub unfortunately did not have grace and went sprawling into Ryo as he ran. The adult growled in disgust and said, sternly,

            "Buddi! Watch where you're going!"

            "Where's Ursa?"

            "A meeting with Gritty and Grubbi. Don't go bugging her with your childish problems!"

            "They aren't-"

            "Buddi!" the adult kept a firm grip as Buddi tried to jerk free, "Act like a Barbic and handle it yourself!"

            "Let go _Nisha_!"

            Ryo was about to reply to the extremely disrespectable slur with a good backside smack when Buddi kicked the adult's shin with all the strength he could. The adult released him and rubbed his leg as Buddi took off towards the main hall. He wasn't allowed into Ursa's meetings but he knew that with his present information she would excuse an interruption.

            Buddi winced, Ryo would tell on him and he would most likely get another paddling but at the moment he gave no thought to that. He tore to the meeting room and plowed through the doors.

            Ursa, Gritty, and Grubbi looked up. Ursa rose to her feet, 

            "Buddi! I told you over-"

            "Ursa! Humans are coming up the side path from Gordian Gulch."

            "Are you sure?"

            Buddi nodded, still panting from the speed at which he had run up. Immediately, Ursa became a commander.

            "Gritty, go tell the others. I want guards doubled at all entrances and exits. Grubbi, arm everyone. Make sure every Barbic has a spear and sword."

            The two adults ran off to do as she commanded as she started to run out. Buddi called,

            "What about me?"

            Ursa turned, "You're too young Buddi. Nothing personal but for your own safety and ours. We need to be completely focused on the battle. Stay here."

            "But-"

            "Buddi, don't argue with me!"

            She pressed him down into one of the chairs and said,

            "You. Stay. Here."

            Buddi sighed but nodded. "Okay."

            Ursa ran out and then, knowing how Buddi could be, locked the doors behind her. She heard Buddi protest but shouted,

            "Stay there!"

            Buddi pouted but stopped his protests. He slumped down in one of the chairs and sighed. He wanted to help, even if he wasn't a fighter. This was his home and family too!

            The child heard the battle raging soon and raced to the window. He thought about using the window as an escape route but knew for a fact that he couldn't reach the latch and if he could Ursa had tightened it so only an adult could open it. 

            Buddi glanced around and finally saw the air vents. The cub grinned.

            "I love being little."

            That said, he scrambled up the wall, finding footholds easily and slipped into the vent. For the moment, his clumsiness was forgotten.

* * *

            Buddi stared down at the courtyard as the battle raged. So far, only a few Barbics were down, none fatally injured. Grubbi, a medic before a warrior, was tending to the wounded. He would aid those he could in a few seconds so they could fight again. Those who were too badly hurt, he carried a safe distance away. 

            Ursa was in the front line, calling the shots. The men had been easily taken care of. Chelsea had made no move to fight until the men were disposed of but now, with them retreating, she summoned up beings of shadow.

            Ursa swung at one but her sword missed it and before she knew it, she was flung to the ground and in a split second her temple smacked the pavement hard. Her eyes slid shut and everything went black.

            "Ursa!"

            Gritty raced over to his best friend, threw off the being atop her and flung her over his shoulder. He was now leader with Ursa down. He shouted for the others to hold these creatures back. 

            Gritty raced over to Grubbi and laid Ursa down gently by the medic's side before rushing back into battle.

            Grubbi swiftly set to work on his leader and found to his relief that the smack had not been fatal, merely painful. He wrapped her head and rummaged for some herbs to wake her up.

            "Grubbi look out!"

            A shadow leapt at Grubbi but before it could reach him, a weight plowed through its back, killing it on contact.

            "Buddi!"

            The cub had bent his knees to reduce the pressure. Now he rose and said, 

            "Is she-"

            "No," Grubbi replied as he broke some herb sticks and waved them under her nose, "Just knocked out."

            Sure enough, Ursa grudgingly came to. She blinked twice and then said, "Grubbi!"

            "Not so fast Ursa, you smacked your head pretty hard."

            Ursa noticed Buddi.

            "Buddi! I thought I told you to stay indoors!"

            "You did. I just didn't listen."

            Ursa narrowed her eyes at him as she rose to her feet. She spoke sternly,

            "You stay here with Grubbi and I'll deal with you later, understand?"

            Buddi nodded. He was grounded, he could tell. But he also knew better than to argue with her, especially when she got like this. He stood by Grubbi as she tore back to the battle. Buddi looked through the raging battle and saw her, Chelsea.

            Grubbi looked at the cub by his side and bit his lower lip. He was staring at the human in charge of the battle, a black haired female. The cub's hands curled into tight fists and Grubbi saw his Barbic temper emerge, a rare event for the young cub. Buddi rarely lost his temper and rarely even got really mad for that matter. 

            Buddi turned to Grubbi and said,

            "They won't win if they don't wipe Chelsea out."

            Grubbi nodded, "they have to get through the creature minions of hers first. Ursa knows what she's doing."

            "But…but, Grubbi, it's like attacking a snake. You can pound on it all you want but it just doesn't die unless you cut off its head."

            "Buddi," the adult held the cub still. "Buddi, you're too young. Leave this to us."

            Buddi's shoulders fell in despair. He had to do _something_. The cub slipped from Grubbi's grasp and ran back towards the main hall. He slipped through the corridors knowing that Grubbi wouldn't follow. He had to tend to the injured.  

            Grubbi tried to call the cub back but he couldn't leave the battlefield. He had to be there for the injured. He didn't know what the cub would try but prayed that the child thought it through before taking any hasty action.

            Buddi honestly had no solid plan. This was unusual as Buddi was one of the Barbics who thought it best to have a plan before taking action. But he was angry. He wanted to do something, anything.

            The cub crawled among the corridors, peering down at the battle from the openings in the passages. He saw that this woman never seemed to tire, she released as many spells as possible, some even turning the Barbics' own weapons against them.

            But as Buddi watched he suddenly realized:

            She never used physical attacks. Could that mean…

            Buddi considered. She was physically the weakest of her group.  

            Shrugging, the cub decided to test his theory. He knew for a fact that those that studied mainly in magic had very little physical skills for fighting. The cub found a small stone and threw it at her, quickly ducking out of sight but still able to observe.

            His result was just what he had prayed for. While a stone throw like that would have been an annoyance to him or another, to this woman, her skin bruised and bled as it connected. A wide grin spread over the cub's face.

            Everyone had a weakness. That was this sorceress'. Physical attack.

            The cub darted to the far side of the main building and grasped the edge of the roof. He hated heights but he had to get where he could move around. Although Ursa would flame him alive for getting onto the roof…         

            Buddi crept along the roof and saw that the men had either been killed or had fled. He immediately felt ill at seeing how high he was but he ignored that and pressed onward. He spied what he wanted and made a wild scramble for it, knowing for a fact that he could easily be seen and easily lose his balance when going over the top. 

            Fortunately, Buddi was too preoccupied with his goal to pay any attention to how high he was. He knew if he could get Chelsea to follow him towards the outside bridge he would have an advantage over her. He was swift, despite his small legs. In fact, sometimes Ursa had a difficult time catching him when she wanted to.

            The cub managed to get around so he was behind Chelsea. He could see the adults occupied with her minions. The cub gently slipped to the ground and body slammed her to the ground. A thick pool of blood spread over her back. 

            The adult Barbics noted that the creatures they fought weakened significantly for a few moments, allowing for some to be beaten. However, just as swiftly, they grew strong and fierce again. 

            Chelsea whirled around to see who had ambushed her. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the cub she had deliberately 'cursed' to get out of the way.

            Buddi stood at ready, his reflexes on hair trigger, as Ursa had trained him. Chelsea rose to her feet slowly and spoke in an eerily calm and dangerous voice,

            "So, child, you dared emerge?"

            The cub visibly winced but swiftly recovered and hissed,

            "You lied to me! You didn't curse me!"

             "Do you believe that, cub? Or do you merely try to convince yourself that I could not fulfill a threat against a Barbic child?"

            Buddi growled and said,

            "I seem to have done you some damage. Apparently your curse didn't work."

            Chelsea growled at such an insult and tore after the cub. She normally was very reasonable and strategic but she lost her temper easily if her magical skill was threatened. 

            That was what Buddi desired. He led her out onto the bridge.

            Ursa was stunned as the creatures suddenly vanished. She swiftly looked for a explanation and saw the sorceress racing outside. She saw her target as well.

            "Buddi!"

* * *

            "If you're so powerful then fight me hand to hand, no magic."

            Chelsea growled but nodded. She was not talented with fighting skills but knew for a fact that the self-confidence of this cub was extremely low thanks to her spell. But he was very fast. She had been trying to catch him for a few minutes. The cub leapt back and forth, as agile as a cat. Apparently her illusion had not worked as well as she had hoped it would. 

            Buddi took a breath and readied himself. He had managed to keep her at bay by jumping around but he knew for a fact that that would accomplish nothing in the end. The cub was very close to the edge of the bridge and still believed the curse, despite how he had managed to jump around a few minutes ago. He didn't realize what he was doing, he merely acted. For the moment the curse was forgotten.

Chelsea lunged.

            Buddi squirmed and avoided her blow. If he could knock her from the bridge then that would be that. But he had to find her physically weakest point if his small weight would plunge her over.

            Chelsea did not like the way this cub was eyeing her.

            "Buddi!"

            Chelsea jerked her head. She had forgotten to maintain her minions! The adults were racing onto the bridge. She was about to summon up her helpers again when an agonizing pain cut through her belly. She stumbled and the weight knocked her over the edge. 

            "BUDDI!"

            Chelsea saw. The cub. The simple little cub had chosen the one moment her mind was not on the battle to knock her over. She saw for a fact how far the ground was. The cub would die with her! Was he crazy?

            She grabbed the cub's shirt firmly as she fell over the bridge's edge.

            Buddi's heart was pounding. He had only meant to knock her over. Not go over himself! But…he had lowered his eyes. He had not seen her hand come up to snatch him, a reflex. He…he hadn't listened to Gritty.

            Buddi saw the ground rising up to meet him, although it was a terrible distance before he would hit it. Chelsea and he screamed in unison as they plunged downward. Buddi made a desperate attempt for his life and snagged a rock protruding from the side of the cavern. He yelped as his arm was jerked from its socket by the sudden stop. 

            Chelsea kept a firm grip on Buddi's legs.

            "BUDDI!"

            Buddi looked up and saw Ursa and the others by the bridge. They…they were so far up. The cub felt sick. He saw Chelsea and he twisted his legs as best he could without losing his grip. Chelsea clung on like bees on honey. The cub swung his foot and snapped her shoulder blade.

            Chelsea let go out of reflex. She screamed as she fell down out of Buddi's sight. It was some time later before he heard the splash as she hit the water below. The cub ignored that as he didn't want to look down.

            "Buddi!"

            The cub dared to open his eyes.

            Ursa was close to a panic. Chelsea was no longer a threat. Now she just had to get Buddi out before he lost his grip. She took a breath and said,

            "Ryo, Lundi I want you all to get me some rope, the longest you can find, understand?"

            The two nodded and took off. Ursa tried to calm her voice and then called,

            "Buddi, we're gonna get you out. Just hang in there, okay?"

            Buddi called back,

            "I'm hanging, I'm hanging!"

            Gritty felt helpless until Ursa turned to him. 

            "Gritty, I'm going down to get him. I want you to pull us up when I tell you to, okay?"

            Gritty nodded, "Right."

            Lundi and Ryo returned, rope in hand. Ursa tied the end around her waist and turned to Grubbi,

            "You stay close by, Grubbi. I think Buddi might be hurt."

            Grubbi was looking through the telescope at the cub and then as he turned to Ursa he said,

            "Hurry Ursa. That child's scared to death of heights and from up here I can see his breaths are coming faster and he's pale. I think he's going into shock."

            Ursa nodded, not surprised as there was not a Barbic who did not know of Buddi's fear of heights when trees were not involved, and handed the other end to Gritty before slowly lowering herself down the rope. She had to get Buddi out. If he had been in trees he merely would have climbed out himself but he hated mountains and cliffs. She didn't doubt he was going into shock. And she had seen pain on his face.

            Buddi didn't know how long he hung there. He just knew his hand was getting sweaty and his other arm, the one he originally snatched the ledge with, was throbbing. He had switched hands as soon as he was able so now his left arm hung, useless.

            Buddi was suddenly aware of a figure above him and opened his eyes.

            "Ursa!"

            The Barbic leader let out a sigh of relief to hear his voice. He was still conscious. If shock set in, he would lose consciousness and he would fall. But she couldn't let him know about her worries about his current state.

            She nodded as she slowly made her way down,

            "Stay calm Buddi. I'm getting you out, just keep a good grip. And calm down."

            The cub attempted it. But he was scared and because he was eleven was not shy about boasting it, especially at this moment.

            "I'm scared Ursa. Gum, I hate heights."

            "I know. Try to keep calm." Ursa was trying her best to keep the cub calm, his eyes were huge and he was starting to breathe faster.

"Ursa…I…I…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. But Chelsea, she's the one who-"

"Hush, it's okay." She interrupted. "I know you wanted to help. And you did. Although I wish you could have done so without falling down the chasm around the city."

            Buddi managed a shaky smile, "That wasn't exactly in my plan."            

Ursa got down so she was side by side with the cub. Reaching out with one hand and keeping the other firmly on the rope, she wrapped one arm around his waist and said,

            "Okay Buddi, let go."

            "No! I'll fall!"

            "No you won't, I've got you!"

            "I'll fall."

            "Use your left arm first."

            "I can't. The fall jerked it from its socket. It's limp and useless."

            Ursa tightened her grip. "Let go."

            Reluctantly the cub did so and just as she promised, she had a firm grip.

            "Gritty! Pull us up!"

            The black bear immediately began to do so; their weight was very little to him. Grubbi and the others stayed nearby. 

            Buddi wrapped his good arm around Ursa's neck, clutching her as tightly as she could. He said with a shaky voice,

            "Oh Gum, this is high, it's very high!"

            "Don't look down."

            Buddi looked at her and turned his face into her chest. Ursa bit her lip. He was still breathing too fast and sharply for her comfort. He was sweaty and she could tell his left arm hurt. But he just clutched her, saying nothing.

            Gritty grabbed Ursa's hand as he managed to get her up onto the bridge. Ursa got her feet planted and then Buddi gradually let go. Grubbi was already checking vital signs and said,

            "You're breathing too fast Buddi and your pulse is too fast. Calm down."

            Ursa grabbed Buddi's left arm and then said,

            "Not too bad. Grubbi?"

            Grubbi nodded. "Maybe a sling for a week but I think his arm'll be fine."

            Buddi turned to Ursa. She grabbed his limp limb by the elbow and put her other hand onto his shoulder. Grasping firmly and with a popping sound, she easily slid his arm back into its socket.

            It was not without pain and Buddi yelped. It hurt! He rubbed his shoulder and looked at Ursa. Ryo snorted and spoke,

            "we always have to bail you out of trouble."

            Ursa turned to Ryo with a poisonous glare,

            "Funny Ryo, I don't believe it was _you_ who beat Chelsea."

            "I also wasn't the one half a mile down."

            "Half a mile?" Buddi asked incredulously, his eyes growing wide again. Buddi dared a look down and saw the ledge he had grabbed, sure enough, a good half mile, maybe three-quarters of a mile down.

            He fell to his knees, stammering,

            "I'm gonna throw up."

            Ursa steadied him and turned to Ryo with a look that could kill. Ryo said simply.

            "He's a Barbic. Heights didn't bother him in Barbic Woods."

            Ursa gave Ryo a look that said clearly to drop it, but the Barbic went on,

            "Why does it bug you now, Buddi? Get over it!"

            "SHUT UP!" Buddi hissed. His heart was still pounding like a wild horse's hooves. Ryo glared at him,

            "You-"

            "Ryo, you shut up!" Ursa's voice had a tone of authority that could not be challenged. "Barbics do _not_ fight among ourselves. Buddi isn't a warrior yet, he's still young. Give him time. I saw potential in him from the day he was born. And not anyone would face a sorceress completely alone. He's loyal and that's not something I take lightly."

            Ursa helped Buddi to his feet. Ryo and Buddi looked at one another but neither one said anything. Ursa sighed deeply. 

            "Buddi, I _do_ wish you hadn't taken her on by yourself."

            "I…I just felt like I had to do something, after all she did."

            Ryo rolled his eyes, "Kid, did it ever occur to you that while you were fighting her you didn't falter once?"

            Buddi was stunned speechless by that fact. Ryo's eyes were still hard but they had softened significantly. Ryo was rather disappointed that a child had outdone him. Inwardly, he felt proud of the child, 

            "Buddi, did it _ever_ occur to you that there _was_ no curse?"

            "I told you that several times Buddi," Ursa cut in. Buddi didn't say anything. 

            "Then," Buddi finally squeaked, "Then why did I screw up so much in the past-"

            "Because you believed it," Grubbi said simply. He smiled at the cub. "You believed there was a curse."

            Gritty chuckled and ruffled the cub's hair, "You just lost your confidence."

            Ursa smiled, "Come on Buddi, let Grubbi fix that arm for you."

* * *

            Buddi sat outside, just gazing into the fountain. He still couldn't believe that Chelsea had managed to fool him so easily. Why had he believed her? She was a human. He shouldn't have believed her. His first response to her 'curse' should have been that she was lying. 

            Yet he had believed her.

            The cub fingered his sling. His arm wasn't broken. The sling was more a precaution than a necessity. Grubbi had been more concerned with his heart rate and made him take a hot bath and try different herbs to calm him down. 

            "Buddi?"

            The cub turned. Ursa sat down by his side.

            "What's wrong Buddi?"

            "I…I can't believe I let her fool me like that. I shouldn't have believed her but I did."

            "Buddi, don't distress over it. What's done is done. And you beat her."

            Buddi shrugged. "So?"

            "Buddi…"

            "But I shouldn't have been tricked in the first place."

            Buddi pushed his hair back with his good arm and sighed deeply. Ursa smiled at him and stroked his hair.

            "Buddi, I came to get you for training."

            Buddi turned, stunned. "Training? But I thought-"

            "Not physical."

            Buddi got to his feet and followed her. She spoke simply,

            "Buddi, you believed her because your confidence is low enough that you believe anything anyone says."

            "I do not!"

            "You do and you know it. Otherwise why _did_ you believe Chelsea?"

            The cub could not answer.

            Ursa turned around and knelt.

            "Buddi, a Barbic warrior is well endowed not just in physical strength but in their strength of will." She lifted the cub by his chin and smiled. "Your physical strength is at the level I expect of an eleven-year-old. But your will, your confidence is far below my expectations. You have to have that sling for a few more days. For those days, I can't teach you physical training but I will teach you in  mental. I'm been focusing on your physical endurance. Now I think you need some help in the confidence area."

            Buddi watched as she rose and then took his arm.

            "Whether you say you can or can't do something, you're right, Buddi. Every action must have a force behind it."

            Buddi trotted along beside her and she spoke again,

            "I've got you trained on how to do something. Now let's see if I can get you to believe in yourself."

            Buddi smiled, faintly. He would love to be able to think something through and know with confidence that he could fulfill what needed to be done. That he could do it. He looked at Ursa with wide shining eyes,

            "Now there's some training I just might get used to."

The End 


End file.
